


Gimme a Pillow

by Azul_lian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_lian/pseuds/Azul_lian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean的睡眠狀況很糟，於是Cass給他做了個羽毛枕頭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme a Pillow

Dean最近睡眠很糟糕。往日能睡四五個小時的他現在只能睡著兩三個小時，並且在這僅有的幾小時裡噩夢不斷。每次睡覺幾乎快要成為一種折磨。  
Sam發現他哥哪裡不正常，但在對方竭力隱瞞的情況下，他只能干著急，關心的詢問一遍遍遭到Dean不耐煩的應付，沒有任何對策。他嘗試呼喚Cass，卻收不到回音。  
而Cass，正在為Dean的問題傷腦筋。他知道Dean的狀況，不論是身體上的還是精神上的———畢竟那句「I'll watch over you」並不是隨口說說。每晚他都會飛來Dean床頭，除非他實在忙得抽不開身。他清楚地知道Dean的睡眠質量，甚至是那些噩夢的細節，也正因為如此，他越發擔心起來。

事情的轉折從Cass抱著一個枕頭出現在記錄者基地開始。

Dean洗完澡正準備睡覺（他的表情更像要去牙醫那裡治一顆疼了一年的壞牙），Sam還坐在桌前邊往嘴裡灌著咖啡邊搜索著資料，Cass就毫無徵兆地出現在了房間中央。  
「Hello，Dean.」  
Dean哈欠停在一半。  
「Hello，Sam.」  
Sam的咖啡從嘴角漏了出來。  
短暫的停頓。  
「Cass———」Dean無法掩蓋住他聲音裡的疲憊，「下次出現前能不能給點兒提醒。」  
「老兄，你這陣子幹什麼去了？我叫了你好幾次呢！」Sam沒注意他哥投來疑惑的視線，他看到了天使胳膊裡圈著的那個枕頭，「這是啥？」  
「先擦擦你的嘴再問。」Dean落在Sam身上的眼神轉為嫌棄，然後移開挪到了Cass的身上，又轉為一貫有些輕佻的那種，「難道你要住過來了，睡覺認枕頭的天使？」  
「天使不睡覺。」Cass一如既往地聽不懂玩笑，「這是給你的枕頭，Dean。」  
Dean皺眉迎向走過來的天使，接過枕頭上下看了看，又掂了掂，皺著眉望著Cass。  
Sam在一旁突然「噗嗤」一聲笑了。  
「Dean，你現在的表情和Cass神似！」  
當Cass和Dean一同轉過頭看著Sam時，他笑得更過分了。  
小天使沒有能及時理解狀況：「Dean......他的意思是說咱倆很像麼？」  
「別鳥那傻缺。」Dean別過臉，「這枕頭很輕啊，用什麼做的？」  
「我的羽毛。」  
Sam的笑聲戛然而止。

「What the......」這次換成兄弟倆整齊劃一。  
「因為Dean的睡眠不好，我就給他做了個枕頭。」天使無辜地看著兩人，不明白自己哪裡又沒做對。  
一般而言，這眼神不論Dean還是Sam都招架不住。  
「不......我不是那個意思。只是天使羽毛是極其珍貴的東西，不能就這麼拿來給我做枕頭......」  
「那麼請你好好保存。」  
「Cass，這真的太貴重了......」  
「為了你自己的身體，我希望你能使用它。」天使說完後，微微歪頭似乎思考著什麼，然後幾步來到Dean跟前，以徹底無視私人領域的距離低聲道：「一定要用。」之後便消失了。  
Dean不得不承認剛剛那一下子確實很有壓迫性。他朝還在試圖說出Hell這個單詞的Sam撇了撇嘴，抱著枕頭向自己的房間走去。

回到房間，Dean坐在床邊，把枕頭放在大腿上。  
枕套是很普通的那種，給人感覺像是從超市裡隨便哪個嶄新的枕頭上扒下來的，但也不排除是從酒店或什麼地方順來的。抑制不住好奇心，Dean拉開了側邊的拉鏈，想研究研究填充物。  
一開始他什麼也沒有看到。枕套裡面空空的，就像空氣聚成了一團支撐著這個不大的枕頭。Dean把手伸進去，觸到了他發誓是他這輩子摸過手感最好的東西。軟，但有些韧度；滑，卻又有點絨絨的。  
這玩意兒做了枕頭多可惜！應該織成毯子。  
他戀戀不捨地把手從枕頭裡抽出來，心想著這裡面的羽毛一根也不能丟。正要拉上拉鏈時，Dean發現他能看見那些填充物了。  
它們像影子（就像每次Cass展開翅膀看到的那樣），呈現出淡淡地灰色，每根羽毛都只有一個淺淺的輪廓，數量很多，多到Dean不由得擔心Cass的翅膀是不是禿了。  
明天，他決定，明天一定把Cass喚來好好談一談這個問題。今天，他把枕頭擺好，拍了拍，先試試再說。  
Dean一頭栽了進去。

陷入那白色織物的瞬間，他不由自主地發出了一聲舒服的嘆息。  
這說不定真的有效。Dean不得不承認，雖然自己住過數不清的旅店，也在別人家過過夜，但Cass做的這個枕頭是他躺過最舒服的，沒有之一。他也不得不承認這個天使雖然平時總是傻呆呆的社交殘廢，有時卻也挺天才的。  
Dean轉動身體面朝牆壁，閉上了眼睛。  
有種Dean說不出卻覺得十分熟悉的氣息包裹著他，那種每次Cass在身邊時能感受到的，讓他莫名地安心的氣息。  
在還未來得及深入思考之前，他便睡了過去。

第二天睜開眼時，天已經亮了。  
Dean伸了個懶腰，揉著眼睛走出房間。他印象中自己昨晚做夢了，卻怎麼也想不起來。  
書桌邊，Sam一邊喝著咖啡一邊用筆記本查著資料。  
「Cass牌羽毛枕頭怎麼樣？」  
「Dude，別告訴我你一晚上沒動。」  
「我只是睡得比你晚起得比你早而已，看起來效果不錯？」  
話音剛落，Cass憑空出現在桌子前。正好擋在Dean和Sam之間，面朝Dean。  
「Hello，Dean.」  
Sam已無力吐槽天使那不自覺的偏心了。  
「我來確認你睡眠的質量。」  
現在已經不是偏心，而是無視了啊。Sam默默地端著咖啡走到Cass身邊：「Hey，Cass.」  
「Hey，Sam.」天使看了Sam一眼，又望向Dean，臉上表情雖然沒什麼變化，但Sam能看出Cass眼中的期待好像Dean要告訴他上帝的傳令一樣。  
「呃......Cass，不得不說，你做的那個枕頭棒呆了。我昨晚睡得好極了，是這段時間裡睡得最好的一次。」  
然後Sam確信自己看見了———即使那很難察覺———Cass眼角和嘴角流露出一點點愉悅，這之中又有一點點欣慰。Sam不覺得天使具備這樣的情愫。  
「那就好。」小天使垂下眼簾，準備拍拍翅膀飛走了。  
「等等，Cass———」  
「什麼事，Dean.」  
「你的羽毛———」  
「它們再生很快，不用擔心。」  
Cass再次消失了。  
這次Sam並不確定自己看到了Cass耳朵尖兒上的一點點紅暈。天使，害羞了？  
「最近的天使都怎麼了？」他用鼻子發出一聲短促的笑，看向自己的哥哥。令Sam沒料到的是（好像一直也沒成功料到過什麼），他哥哥還在盯著Cass消失的地方，發著愣。而且還見鬼的也紅了耳朵尖兒。  
Sam深吸一口氣，翻著白眼把一摞資料拍在Dean懷裡。  
「該幹活兒了，老兄。別在那兒發春。」說完便自動屏蔽了Dean嗷嗷的反抗辯解。

幾天後，在記錄者基地，Sam去取啤酒，回來時隱隱約約聽到了Cass和Dean的交談聲。他放慢放輕了腳步仔細聽著。  
「Cass......能再給我做個抱枕麼？」

 

附贈  
Dean得到枕頭第一天晚上發生的事

Sam準備去睡覺前，發現Dean的屋門開著一半。他走過去想把門關好，站到了門口時卻被屋裡的景象吸引了。  
屋外的光透過門縫照在Dean臉上，他表情十分安詳。是真的安詳，就像Sam小時候，在畫冊上看到的小天使一般。  
他知道他哥看起來是那種神經大條能吃能睡的類型；實際上Dean肩上擔了太多事，心裡盛了太多事，很多夜晚Sam醒來，都能看到他哥緊鎖眉頭的睡顏。  
這次不一樣。  
他不由自主地走進房間，走到Dean的床邊，低下身子注視著他親哥哥的側臉。  
額角、睫毛、鼻梁、嘴唇，都是他再熟悉不過的樣子。而舒展眉頭，嘴角微翹的表情卻不是Sam常見的。看著這樣的Dean，Sam甚至覺得自己的心情也跟著平靜了下來。  
直到他轉身準備離開時，門側的一個人形黑影讓他驚叫了一聲（之後他覺得這行為很娘而陷入了短暫的自我厭惡）。  
「誰！誰在那兒！」Sam忘了哥哥正在睡，喊聲在安靜的臥室裡十分突兀。  
黑影徑直朝他走了過來，Sam做好防禦姿勢，然後看到了Cass的臉。  
Sam不知道自己該表示疑問還是鬆一口氣。正要開口問，Dean迷迷糊糊的聲音響起。  
「嗯......？怎麼回事......S、Sammy......？」  
天使越過Sam，把兩個指頭貼在Dean額頭上。被吵醒的人立刻沒有知覺般重新倒回枕頭上，但他沒有馬上將手拿開。Cass手掌張開，輕輕地撫上Dean的臉頰。後者竟配合地從喉嚨發出一聲舒服的哼哼，向Cass的手心蹭了蹭。  
Sam瞬間覺得自己好多餘。好在Cass很快轉身示意他噤聲，引他走出臥室。  
看天使把門無聲地關上，Sam有點不能忍了。  
「Cass，」他開口，「我最近也睡不好。」  
「Sam，」天使嘆了口氣，「你應該減少你的咖啡因攝入量了。」  
「哦。」


End file.
